The Five Times They Kissed
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: The Five Times They Kissed, and all five he loved. Loki/OC


**i. **

She was the first one to make the move. They were seated quietly in his bed chambers and he had told her how they couldn't be together, he couldn't change, he was always a monster before he knew he really was. They had argued, and it seemed she was winning, but he still fought even when her voice raised. It broke his heart to see the tears welling up in her eyes and the fact that she struggled to stay strong. She failed as tears fell down her cheeks.

Loki went to move, but stopped himself, he didn't want to touch her anymore...he was afraid of what he might do. So instead, he sat next to her and he felt her sigh next to him, and his body stiffened when she slipped her hand into his. His blue eyes looked down at her hand and back into her green eyes.

" I'm a monster." he whispered that day to her.

She shook her head, tears falling. " You're not a monster." she had tried to smile." You're not. You can change," she whispered and scooted to him, her hands ghosting over his chest and she had sniffed and he tried _so _hard to stop wrapping his arms around her, and it worked. He didn't.

" I'm not afraid of you. I can help you. You have to believe in me, in yourself." she whispered. He was speechless, but as he was about to protest again, she silenced him by softly pressing her lips on his, tears falling down her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His eyes closed almost slowly as his cheeks traced her cheeks. Gods, her lips were so soft and warm against his. " Please," she whispered on his lips. " Let me help you."

* * *

><p><strong>ii. <strong>

The second time they kissed was a bit of an accident. They weren't officially together, but they still seemed like it. They were arguing once again, about his choices he had made. They stood outside the balcony, and the mooned shone above the two as they threw harsh words at each other.

" I can't believe you!" she had shouted, standing tall. She swung her arm at him, and he held it, anger flashing in his icy blue eyes. " Serenity," he hissed, using her full name instead of her nickname 'Ness' she shook her head and went to slap him with her other hand, and he went to grab the other one before she could see it. Instead his hands found the exposed skin on the back of her neck causing Serenity to let out a whimper.

His eyes widen, he had hurt her.

The sound had hit Loki deep in his gut. His hand repeated the motion but she let out a lighter whimper and his lips pressed hard against hers. Her pouty, full and red lips, stiffened beneath his but Loki didn't care. Once more he caressed the sensitive skin on her neck and Serenity's lips had melted into his perfectly and he was rewarded by the access she had granted his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>iii. <strong>

Their third kiss had no arguing. In fact he loved the kiss even more because it was on Christmas. Loki had been seated in the library, looking through his book but couldn't get the beautiful woman out of his mind. He looked up when Ness had appeared by the doorway. She smiled at him, her red lips teasing, and as he stood she was running across, almost tripping on fallen books and ran up to him, hugging him tightly and he spun her around.

" You're so happy today, Ness." he said, using her nickname.

She smiled so bright at him. " Oh, but I just _love _Christmas!" she laughed as her legs wrapped around him.

He tilted his head. " Why?" he asked.

Ness smiled and quickly pulled out a mistletoe and before she barely hung it up, his hands had already slid up her back, his mouth pressing against hers. He smirked when she was clearly surprised and kissed him back, her arms around his neck and he carried her onto his favorite chair, sitting her in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>iv.<strong>

Another happy moment is when the fourth time they kissed. They had both leaned in at the same time, of course. He came to see her for a surprise, he loved the way her eyes shone with relief when she had turned around and saw him behind her, holding a beautiful rose,the tips of it icy blue.

" You had me so worried." she whispered as they swayed softly to the music. He laughed and she glared. " That is so not funny!"

" Of course it is. I am the God of Mischief."

She glared. " Not funny!"

Loki leaned forward, and smiled. " Then why are you laughing?"

Ness didn't have a comback so she just rolled her eyes and briefly touched his chest, whispering the word 'idiot' on his lips as they kissed softly in the ballroom, in the shadows, but still enough light for them to be seen. His hand were at her waist as he lips sweetly danced over hers, the lights dimly shinning above them and they were left in their own little world.

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong>

The fifth time they had kissed...well...he was guilty about everything he had done. He had suddenly turned on everyone, going back to his old ways. He had hurt everyone, so many innocents. And he had no idea what came over him, he told her that it was a dark day for everyone Thor had gone on another journey and everything had turned into...chaos.

And apparently, so did he.

He had no idea what taken over him, but he immediately realized his mistakes when he had blasted her with his ice powers. The reddness left his eyes and he stared down at her icy body and he looked around him, what had he done?

Loki ran to her frozen body and held her cheeks, tears burning his eyes. " No, no. Ness, " he sobbed. " Come back to me, I'm sorry. I- I... I had no idea what came over me. I tried...I tried to hard to change," he smiled weakly. " And I was. It was working. You made me stronger."

Loki had waited impatiently for everyone to help her become unfrozen, and his powers were so strong...he took hours. And he also caused her injuries, when he realized that, he didn't stay. He ran. He had hurt her...

She had come back, and they talked. Loki stood up and stared into her lovely eyes. He carefully caressed the side of her face, and she shuddered under his touch. That actually hurt him; he didn't want her to fear him.

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Right now she seemed so..._tiny. _She surprisingly did the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He felt her slightly tremble between the hunger kisses.

In between kisses he whispered, " I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

His own eyes filled with tears as his lips traveled down her neck and throat. He got down on his knees and held her waist with his strong arms. He felt her pant at the heated kiss, with his face in her against her stomach, he sobbed. He could feel her body tense with every loosen sob that shook him.

" It's alright now," she reassured getting down with him. " It's okay. I'm here." she allowed his head to rest on her lap.

Holding her thighs and crying, he felt like a child again. He knew he had to build himself, and fix himself once again. She lifted his face and she still looked so tiny. " I'll help you, Loki. I promise." she swallowed hard, her own eyes welling with tears.

" Do you really think we can change me again, Ness?"

" Of course. You were righteous at one time."

" Once upon a time," he remarked, gripping her waist.

" And once upon a time, we were happy. That doesn't mean we can't be again."

He looked at her. God, he loved her so much. Without another word, he leaned down again kissing her hungrily, towering slightly over her. When they finally broke away, he noticed hope in her gorgeous green eyes and a loving smile.

" Could you learn to love me again, Ness?"

Loki got his answer once she tackled him into a hug, and looked up at him. " Who says I ever stopped?"

He pressed his lips on hers once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, tell me which kisses were your favorite. Thanks for reading! ( btw, I LOVE TOM HIDDLESTON) <strong>

***clears throat* I just thought I needed to get that out. **

**Bai!**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


End file.
